Harry Potter a diffrent beggining
by Boilerfan2001
Summary: What if Harry was never takin in by Vernon and Petunia? What if he was left at a dojo instead? What if Harry grew up away from Hogwarts, and had a new outlook on life? Will be a HP/Blade crossover. M to be on safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Privet Drive 4 A.M. November 1, 1980.

Vernon Dursley awoke with a start. It took him a minute to figure out why he had awoke 3 hours before his alarm was set to go off. So he was startled when he heard an infant crying in the background. Vernon got up and went to check on  
Dudley. Strangely he was sound asleep but Vernon still heard what sounded like crying so he walked downstairs towards the kitchen, so that he could get a cup of coffee,. But as he neared the front door the sound of crying increased in volume..

Vernon opened the door and looked down were he saw a child about 15 months old. He had messy black hair and a cut in his forehead that resembled a bolt of lightning with a note attached to him. He quickly read the note. When he finished with the note he ran inside with the child, he got dressed and wrote a note to his wife.

Petunia

I had to into work early I wont be home till late this evening.

Vernon

Vernon quickly grabbed the child and drove away from privet Drive. An hour later Vernon was in London. He was looking around for some place to dump the child, when he came across a dojo. He quickly grabbed the note off of the child's chest and scratched out any references to him or his family other than the child's name. He left child on the steps of the dojo where he wouldn't be found for another a few hours.

It was seven A.M when the child was found, by master Lion-heart. He was startled out of his morning meditation by a strange sound. He quickly went to inspect the source of the strange sound. When he found the source of the sound he quickly picked up the child and found the note.

This child's name is Harry Potter. This is your wife's sisters son, Mrs. (scratched out). He is now an orphan since his parents were murdered at their home last night. He must stay in your care in order for the blood magic to work. When e is ten he will receive a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He must attend this school.For it is extremely important to his future.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin First class, etc.

13 years later in Tokyo, Japan.

Harry potter was not your average 14 year old, most fourteen year olds would be worried about getting a girl friend or getting good grades in school, but not Harry. By the time Harry was 12 he was a certified genius. He already had several degrees from Oxford University. He was also a master in Aikido, Capoeira, Chanbara, Ju Jitsu, Judo, Kendo, Krav Maga, Kumdo, and Ninjutsu. He was worried if he would gain an apprenticeship to a master the ways of Slaying, Naginata, and Bando Thaing, Kung Fu, Soo Bahk Do, and Stav. So you see Harry was not in anyway normal for a 14 year old.

Harry Potter was no normal in his appearance He was tall for his age standing at an imposing 6 foot 2. He had shoulder length Black hair. Piercing green eyes. His face had the beginning of age appearing, along with a vertical scare above his right eye that went from his brow to the bottom of his cheek. His figure was that of a muscular athlete. On his back he had a large tribal tattoo running from his shoulders down to the small of his back

Now back to the story at hand. Harry Potter was heading for what he hoped would be his next apprenticeship. You see for the past year Harry Potter had been tracking the infamous vampire slayer named Blade, and his mentor Whistler. Harry had seen blade in the middle of London when he was 10, since that time he had talked to his mentor about trying to find him. His mentor was a former slayer himself and set up a contact for harry to use in order to track Blade down. So at this current time Blade was last known to be in Tokyo.

He had just about arrived at the location he was sent to by his contact when a black car speed past him into the alley way. Harry quickly realized what was happening and took of after the car. He followed the car nearly ¾ of a mile before it parked into a deserted warehouse. A man got out of the car and leaned against the door waiting for the boy to arrive. Harry arrived just as the man leaned against the car. Before he knew it he had blade headed for his throat, but it was knocked away by Harry's own sword.

Harry instinctively blocked the swing and jumped back. Harry sheathed his sword and called out. "I come in peace."

Blade let out a bark like laugh "Why have you tracked me down surely your not that stupid?"

"I have come in search of your tutelage. I also wish to learn more ways of the slayer" said Harry looking straight into Blades eyes.

"What your name kid, and what do you know of the ways of slaying?' asked Blade.

"My name is Harry Potter. I have learned the ways of the Lion-heart clan of London, I have also learned some martial arts in my few years." Said Harry never taking his eyes of Blade. Blade smirked and walked up to Harry grabbed his head and tilted it t the side looking for something.

"Your clean get in." said blade pointing to the car. Harry walked over to the vehicle, and got in quickly. It was a five minute ride to where they where whistler was. "get out" said Blade as he got out of the car. Harry followed quickly. When he got out of the car he saw they were in another abandoned warehouse. Harry started following Blade until he stopped in front of a old man.

"So this that Kid?" asked Whistler.

"Yes" was all that Blade said.

"What's he know and how old is he?" asked Whistler.

""Apparently he has some trained from the Lion-heart's of London in slaying, and some martial arts. And I don't know how old the runt is." Blade replied.

"Well kid how old are you, and what are you trained in and to what extent?" asked Whistler.

"I'm 14 years old I have mastered the Lion-heart slaying technique's and mastered master Aikido, Capoeira, Chanbara, Ju Jitsu, Judo, Kendo, Krav Maga, Kumdo, and Ninjutsu." Replied Harry. Whistler smirked and Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" asked Whistler.

"Yes" was Harry's only response.

"I don't believe you" Blade replied.

"Well then a test perhaps?" asked Whistler. Harry nodded, Blade took of his coat, and weapons and prepared to fight. What ensued was the longest and greatest fight of Harry's short life to date. The fight in itself was intense it lasted all of an hour until both competitors were to tired to continue.

"Blade what do you think?" asked Whistler?

"I think I just found myself a new sparing partner, but one question Harry. How do you move that fast without being a hybrid or vampire?" asked Blade.

"I duno I always have. So I get to stay right?" asked Harry.

Whistler replied "Of course after that little show I want you pared with Blade. Now tomorrow you will start your training into our weapons tomorrow. I believe Blade will teach what he can in the other forms of the martial arts that you don't know already. Now I believe Blade will show you where you'll be staying for the moment." Harry followed Blade to a basic room and laid down for rest. Thinking 'man this is gona be fun'.

Well that chapter one so we all know what's going on this will be a Blade/ HP crossover. The first chapter is short, but will continue to get larger. Now before I get any Flames I wish to let all of YOU know that I have NO BETA, and I defiantly need one desperately. So if anyone is willing to help a desperate person leave me a review or send me an e-mail please. Now all please Review and tell me what you think Flames are accepted so I know what to improve!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN Ok all here s the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Extra thanks to my new Beta's_

_Kirallie, and Morgan._

_Headmaster's office at Hogwarts five years ago._

"Albus do you have any idea where he is?" asked Minerva McGonagall

"No Minerva I don't" said a very tired and disgruntled Albus Dumbledore.

"Well have you gone to Privet Drive to find out what the muggle said?" asked Minerva.

"No I haven't, however Professor Snape said that they never took him in, apparently Petunia never even knew that Harry arrived. Apparently Vernon awoke early that morning and took Harry to London where he left him on the doorstep of a Dojo of some sort." Said Albus.

"Well then Albus we have to find him." Minerva said as she got up to leave.

"Yes we do. I'll floo you if I find anything else Minerva." Said Albus. As soon as she was out of the door he started to talk to himself.

'Maybe I need to go and get Sirius out of Azkaban. He was always able to find whatever the hell I needed, and getting him out would gain me his trust. Yes that's what I'll do especially since the tracking spells I placed on Harry aren't working."

- -------------------------------

Back to the present 

The next day Harry woke early to go through his normal morning routine. He started with some meditation and then did some stretches and then started to do his morning run. He was half way through his run when he suddenly threw a silver dagger over his shoulder catching Blade, who had been following him, by surprise. The dagger came close to Blade, but it missed, and Blade heard a startled gasp behind him, that Harry was expecting. He turned around and saw a vampire disintegrating; when he turned back around he came face to face with Harry.

"Thought you would have gotten him before me. I mean, he was only following you for five minutes, but you couldn't have known that. So what happened to you? Did you fall asleep following me?" asked Harry.

"How did you pick him up? I didn't even hear him." Blade asked as he calmed down.

"My former master taught me to sense magical auras. So even if he did have silencing and invisibility spells on him I would have seen him. So in a sense I can see him with my eyes closed." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Well not all of us have that ability, you'll have to show me how to do that when we get back. How much longer do you have to run?" asked Blade.

"About ten minutes, I was just getting ready to head back." Said Harry. Ten minutes later they were back in the warehouse.

"Where did you go kid?" Demanded Whistler.

"I went for my morning run as part of my morning routine, sensei," replied Harry.

"Where'd he go Blade, and don't call my sensei or master kid, names Whistler." Whistler stated, sounding annoyed.

"Just as he said except we ran into one vampire but the kid got him before I could." Said Blade glaring at Harry.

"Is that true Blade? Did the runt actually get the vampire before you?" asked Whistler. "Hmm you must be getting old." Harry snickered. Blade just glared at Whistler.

"Yes he did, apparently the kid has a special ability. He can see magical auras. So I won't be sneaking up on him anytime soon." Said Blade. "However I'm not sure he's entirely human since he moves too quick for one, and aura seeing isn't a human ability."

"You do know that said kid is standing here and can hear what you say. Oh and no; I'm not human. I'm half elf, mothers side apparently, and one more thing stop calling me kid old man." Harry said indignantly, this time Blade tried to hide his snicker as Whistler glared at Harry.

"Well if I'm not calling you kid then what the hell am I supposed to call you?" asked Whistler.

"Well my name is Harry." Said Harry.

"Well Harry we don't use normal names here it would be too easy to track us down and attack our families. So naturally, we have to come up with something else for you, not that we have a family that is. Any ideas of things you are good with?" asked Blade.

"Well my last mentor did say that I have an infinity with birds." Said Harry offhandedly.

"Well its settled then well call you Raven." Said Whistler.

"Fine" said Raven(formerly Harry if you missed it ;) )

"Now then I want you to go and get ready to spare with Blade. I need another example of what I'm working with." Said Whistler. Harry turned around and went to prepare. Blade and Whistler turned around and went to set up the area with a few high-speed cameras so that they could analyze the entire fight.

Over the next year Harry and Blade became extremely close. Blade being 25, and Raven being 16 they were just about as close as brothers were, if not closer. Whistler had taken to Harry like a fish to water. Harry had also met Whistlers' daughter Abigail. They hit it off to quick for Whistlers' liking. They had been dating for a little more than 5 months even though she was 3 years older than Raven.

_Now Back to the story. _

Raven, Blade and Whistler were just about ready to leave for China when Harry left in a blinding flash of light, startling Blade, Abby, and Whistler.

"Were the hell did de go?" asked Blade.

"I don't know, but he's able to take care of himself. Come on we have to get moving. Raven will find us when he returns." Said Whistler.

"Well when he returns I'm gona kick his arse for running out on us!" exclaimed Abigail.

----

_Meanwhile Harry's point of View._

Harry woke up in a strange room, and once he was fully conscious he started analyzing his situation. He found that he was in a giant room that went on as far as the eye could see. Somehow he missed the man standing in front of him. Startled that he had missed him he reacted, by throwing a dagger at him. He was totally surprised when his dagger went right through the man.

"Now that you've relaxed a little might we have a little chat?' asked the strange man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Harry

"Alas the impatience of youth. I'm you're ancestor, alas they call me Tim, Tim the enchanter." Said Tim.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, starting to become unnerved.

"Well it's quite simple. You see you are at that tender age of 16. This is when magical creatures have their magical inheritance. Now as you know you're an elf on your mother's side. But did you know that your also part vampire on your fathers side? Yes ironic that you're a slayer and you're also a quarter vampire. Now I know you didn't have a clue about your vampire side but I assure you that it will come out after your maturation."

"What do you mean my 'vampire side'?" asked Harry.

"I mean after you maturation you will be able to survive off of blood and heal quicker. Also your incredibly fast reflexes, which you get from you Elvin side, will be a hell of a lot quicker than you're used to. You don't necessarily have to drink blood. You could be like blade and take that serum that he is on, but blood will help you out a lot more than the serum will. Also you don't have to drink human blood, you can drink animal blood unlike Blade or the other vampires of you world. Now, you're appearance will change a little bit after this also. You'll become paler but you'll also get a little bit taller not that you need it. I see that your Elvin side is your dominant trait."

"Ok, what will I gain from my Elvin side?" asked Harry.

"Well the Elvin maturation is a lot different from the vampire inheritance. You see the elves created a ritual a long time ago that when an elfling hit their maturation they would be sent back in time to their most powerful ancestor to train with t them for 10 years." Said Tim. As he said this last part starting to pale.

"Do you mean that I'll be gone from my world for ten years?" asked Harry, going paler and paler. Tim just chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

"Yes and no. You see you will physically go back in time to your ancestor's time and train for the full 10 years, but when you return you will be in your 19 year old body and it will have only have been ten days since the day you left." Said Tim.

"So will there be any physical affects of my Elvin heritage?" asked Harry dreading the answer. Tim smirked.

"Of course, your hair will be longer, down to the center your back. You'll appear to most of the female population of the world as the equivalent of a male Veela. Oh and I cant forget the ears, but there is one mental problem you'll have after the inheritance. You see when an elf is born they have all the memories of all the elves born before them. You are no different so I am guessing you wealth of knowledge…" said Tim with a small smirk. Harry just let out a groan.

"So pretty much I'm gonna have all of the knowledge of every elf born before me. How long is this gona knock me out for?" asked Harry.

"Oh about a week would be my guess. Look on the bright side. While your knocked out you can assess the new information you gained from the transformation." Said Tim. "Now I believe it's about time to start." Just as Tim, finished speaking Harry let out a scream.

--------

AN ok there was the last chapter let me here what you think. Also I don't know if this will be a super Harry fic. I do know he will be able to face both Dumbledore, and Voldemort and holds his own. But tell me what u want. Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN High all sorry for the wait had a few problems and projects over the last few weeks so sorry for the delay Anyway here is the next chapter. Disclaimer- I don't own any of the figure mentioned in this fic currently. So all right go to Blade, LOTR, and Harry Potter. No on with the show!

-----

Chapter Two A New Attitude

When Raven awoke from his peaceful sleep he immediately bolted upright. He instantly started to notice where he was and was staled. Apparently it hadn't been a dream after all. He was currently in a small room that looked as if it belonged in a cottage. That was when he noticed a tall figure sitting in a corner watching him with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, I see that you're awake young one. Allow me to introduce myself. I am you ancestor, my name is Elrond" Said the elf.

"Hello, so its true that I'm in the past?" asked Harry.

"Yes it is. I don't know what year you hail from, but it is currently the year 6250 B.C. You are presently in the Elvin city of Atlantis, but now that I have told you where we are you can visit here at any time. Now as you know you have to train for the next ten years. I have scanned your mind to find out if you do any morning training. Now you need to get up. Every morning from now until you leave you will do double what you normally do. Even in these times with your new body it should be easy for you." As Elrond finished his sentence Harry got up and looked into the mirror across the room.

He gasped as he saw his reflection. He was still tall his athletic and skim build was gone. He now stood at a whopping 6 foot 9 inches tall. His muscle structure was that of an extremely muscular athlete. (Think cross between NFL linebacker, and weightlifter) His tattoos were still in place, which he was extremely pleased about. The blackness of the ink seemed to clash spectacularly with the paleness of his skin. His facial feature had sharpened to an aristocratic quality that most could only hope for. His black hair went down to the center of his back and his emerald eyes seemed to glow with newfound wisdom and power. Of coarse he realized he had those freaking pointed ears. He also realized with a jolt that he had fangs. It didn't worry him before coming here but seeing them freaked him out. Whistler, and Blade wouldn't like that one bit. Abigail would probably freak out initially then calm down about it afterwards. The big problem was going to be Whistler. Whistler was known world wide for his hate in anything that involved vampires, especially now that his daughter was dating a part vampire. Then all of a sudden Raven heard a chuckle startling him out of his thoughts.

"What's so funny?" asked Raven.

"Well the fact that I have introduced my self and you have not, but I can see you had good reason for not introducing yourself. Now who are you, young heir?" Elrond stated

"My name is Harry Potter, but I don't answer to that. I answer to Raven, that's what all my friends, and family call me" Answered Harry.

"Well Raven it is nice to meat you at last. Now the general rules while you're here. You are to do morning exercise at 5 A.M everyday no exceptions. Afterwards we will have a tutoring session covering languages, history, and healing magic. Then you have lunch and after that you will have an hour of relaxation time, use this to get to know the local towns people. After your afternoon relaxation time we will have a dueling session, in armed and unarmed combat with me. Afterwards we will work on perfecting your mental shields."

"What do you mean by perfecting them? I thought I had already mastered occlumency?" asked Harry.

"Ah yes about those. That only covers a small branch of the mind magic's that I know of. After I am done with you, your mind will be impenetrable to all except to those you allow entrance to it. Now before you go, I know that your parents have been deceased for a while so we are going to have your first lesson now." As Elrond mentioned his parents Raven's body tensed up. " Now that you've reached your inheritance, maturation, whatever you call it you will actively start seeking out a life mate. It's the same for both vampires and elves in this regard. Once you have sex after your inheritance you will be bonded to that being for the rest of your life. Now if it's a mortal that you bond with then you will give them in a sense an immortal life. However they will still be susceptible to death in the normal ways. The only thing they would get would be decreased aging so that they live longer. You will know your mate when you meet her." He said cryptically, as Raven heard this he paled thinking this was going to be a very long ten years.

"Ug this is gona be a long time" said Raven. Elrond just chuckled at him.

"So if you are hungry get dressed and I will meet you out in the Hall." Said Elrond. Harry quickly got dressed. Elrond didn't have to wait long for Raven to come out into the hall. "So I take it you are hungry?"

"Yes, what do you have to eat in this place?" asked Harry.

"Follow me and keep up." Said Elrond as he took off at a brisk pace towards the dinning hall. On the way to the hall Raven took in the decoration of the place. He was surprised to see that it looked like a modern muggle town. 'I never thought that the elves would be this far ahead technologically back in this time.' When they arrived at the dinning hall a quiet fell on the room. Elrond made his way to the head of the room and cleared his throat. "You all know of the time ritual with our future heirs. This is my heir Raven. I hope you will all welcome him into the community, for he shall be with us for a little while." The hall immediately burst into excited voices. Several people actually came up and tried to talk to Raven but he just shrugged them off and made his way over to Elrond, sitting down to have his lunch. Which for him consisted of chicken blood, and roast beef. After his meal, Elrond introduced him to one of his friends, Legolas.

"Raven I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. His name is Legolas." Said Elrond. Raven gave him a quick look, as though he were sizing him up. He came to the conclusion that he was probably just a pretty boy like most other people he had met.

"Greetings young heir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Legolas.

"Hello. Elrond why does this place seem so advanced technologically? I mean it looks like a modern muggle town?" asked Raven.

"Well Raven we elves live longer lives than most humans. You see we don't like to use magic much.. We usually only use it when the need arises. Otherwise we like living like the muggles that is why we are technologically advanced. Now before I dismiss you, Legolas will be handling your physical training while you're here." Stated Elrond. Raven head snapped over and he took a second look at his new trainer.

"So you know how to fight?" Raven asked Legolas.

"I have been in a few scrapes here or there so I think I know what I am doing." Said Legolas with a smirk.

"So you wouldn't mind sparing with me tomorrow then, would you?" asked Harry.

"Not at all. I will meet you after your morning routine tomorrow." Said Legolas as he turned and walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Why do I feel like I just did something stupid?" asked Raven.

"Well my young fanged heir you just challenged Legolas to a sparing match tomorrow. Mind you he has three thousands years of combat experience under his belt, and is considered one of the best martial artist to ever live. But I don't see why your worried, its not like you're a novice yourself" said Elrond. "Now walk around and mingle a little bit."

"I'd rather not. You see I'm not the most social person in the world." Said Raven flatly.

"Very well, you may return to your room if you wish." Said Elrond as Raven turned and headed back to his room.

----

The next morning Raven was stretching after doing his morning routine. He was he just getting ready to spare with Legolas when Legolas walked up to him. "Are you ready to start? I need to see what your capable of." Said Legolas.

"Yes" was all Raven said. They squared off and faced each other. They bowed to each other and took their defensive stances. Legolas made the first moved as he lunged at Raven but it turned out to be a faint. Raven blocked the attack and responded with a sweeping kick that Legolas jumped to avoid, but before he was able to land again Raven had followed it with an upper cut that caught Legolas off guard.

'I have to figure out something quick. He moves to quickly for me to lay a blow on him. Maybe if I feinted twice and followed with a roundhouse kick, yes that ought to work.' Legolas thought. Raven ended the fight quickly after that since Legolas couldn't keep up with his speed.

"Raven how do you move that fast?" asked Legolas panting heavily.

"Well it helps to be part Elvin and part Vampire, however I am no shake at hand to hand combat." Said Raven with a smirk.

"Ah so that's why you're so pale." Said Legolas. "Now I think I need to see how you are with your weapons." Over the next few hours Legolas tested Raven on all of his skills. This in turn made Raven late for his classes with Elrond.

--------

Meanwhile in the present Blade, Whistler and Abigail were packing up headquarters.

"Where do ya reckon Raven is?" asked Abby.

"Well I suppose he is in the past, however I'm not certain. All I know is that those of elfin ancestry have a time after their magical inheritance that they are sent back to the past to train in their customs." Said Whistler.

"What?" Abby screeched, "He's stuck in the past without me!"

"No he'll be back in about a week or so." Said Blade.

"However he will be a very different person when he returns Abby. You see when a magical creature comes into their own, or their inheritance they can't get laid until they have found their mate for life." Said Blade with a smirk.

"Man he is gonna be stressed when he gets back then. I know I would." Said Abby but as it left her mouth Whistler's head snapped up.

"I'll kill that prick when he gets back, remind me to Blade." Said Whistler angrily. Blade chuckled a bit before realizing that he was serious.

"Now, now Whistler you mustn't be too angry they are kids after all. Well at least Abby still is." Said Blade trying to calm Whistler down; after all he had to look out for Raven since he was like a brother to him.

------

It was a week later in New York City when a tall figure walked into their headquarters and was quickly attacked. But it was stopped quickly as they realized whom it was. Harry had returned.

**---- **

Well their it is the latest chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you think Please .


	4. Chapter 4

AN. Ok here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait everyone, but im just getting out of school and had finals last week. So I should be able to write more often. Well on with the show! Enjoy. OH and before i forget, extra thanks to my awesome Beta Kirallie!

------

Chapter three Guess who's back?

It was a week later in New York City. When a tall figure walked into their headquarters', Blade quickly attacked the strange, but it was stopped quickly as they realized whom it was. Harry had returned.

_---- _

"Welcome back" came the grunt of a reply from Blade.

"Well I guess this is a better welcome home then the last time I had to return home," said Raven.

"Well with us what can you expect? Certainly not the homiest welcome but it does beat last time." Said Blade with a grin.

"Its good to be back Blade. Umpf" said Raven as he was tackled. "Well hello to you too Abby."

"I missed you" Abby mumbled into Raven's chest.

"As much as I appreciate this position, I think we need to get up before your father shoots me" said Raven as he kissed Abby on the forehead. Abby had just gotten off Raven when he caught her scent from her hair. He tensed up and his eyes glassed over.

"Well look at what we got here, looks like Raven found his mate early after all. Abby you might want to keep your father from shooting him again." Blade grinned. Then Blade and Abby heard the sound of several things being knocked over at once.

"Where the hell is that asshole?" yelled Whistler who was limping over around the corner knocking over a pile of boxes, with a shotgun in hand. "Ah there's that slimy bastard." He took aim at Raven then BAM (Bang, ka boom, gunshot, etc) he shot him.

Raven didn't even feel it. The fact that he had been shot didn't even knock him out of his stupor. He just stared of into space until he heard Abby scream. That snapped him out of his trance. He looked from Blade kneeled down with a crying Abby, over to a smug looking Whistler.

"What the hell did you do old man?" shouted Raven as his wound started to close, much to the surprise of Whistler and Blade.

"Raven he shot you with his shotgun" said Blade with a look of duh. "He ah found out about some of the extra curricular activities between you and Abby over here, and felt it was needed, some crazy crap about regaining his daughter's honor or some nonsense."

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem with him that she is my mate then would it?" asked Raven.

"What do you mean your mate boy, I thought you elves could only breed with your own kind!" snarled Whistler.

"Well I'm only part elf, I'm also part Vampire and part human" said Raven but before he could say anything else he shot in the chest 5 more times by Whistler.

"Old man do you know that's starting to become annoying? If you don't stop shooting me then I'm gona have to take your gun from you." Snarled Raven. "Fucking angry father, they should all be shot," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh ya you try that Raven and I'll shoot you again. Why the hell haven't you died yet I shot you 6 times with silver?" snarled Whistler but before he could pull the trigger the gun was out of his hand and pointed at his chest.

"Now then I think it's a good time to have a nice discussion. Abby are you ok?" asked Raven.

She mumbled her reply then strangled him in an earth-shattering hug. "I thought you were dead when he shot you." She said into his chest.

"Ah well just for reference me having, vampire, and Elvin traits makes it extremely hard to kill me by normal methods. Now I'm not like most vampires or Blade for that matter. I can feed from virtually anything." Said Raven

"What do you mean?" asked Whistler.

"Well I could be like Blade and gain sustenance from the serum which weakens him. He would be better off feeding from animal blood which will sustain him much better than the serum will, of course human blood is the best way for us to gain sustenance, I can also get the nutrients from normal food like the rest of the human, and Elvin people do." Said Raven.

"So your telling me that I can survive off animal blood rather then the serum?" asked Blade skeptically.

"Yes that what I'm saying, if you feed from the animal blood you will find that you have increased strength and quicker reflexes. That is what I primarily feed off of now." Sad Raven.

"Ok so your not evil anymore but you're still not in my good graces after what you did to my daughter." Snapped Whistler.

"Oh about that, she's well Abby you're my mate." Said Raven. Abby was stunned for a second then asked.

"What does that mean exactly Raven?" asked Abby.

"Well in blunt terms Raven is married to you, but you're not to him unless you accept him." Said Blade.

"What do you mean you're married to me but I'm not to you?" she asked.

"Well it means that you're the only being on the planet that I can have a relationship with. However if you choose to accept the fact that you my mate then you will have a life as long as mine is. Meaning you will be Immortal, so you don't have to worry about dieing of old age. Other stuff can still kill you though." Said Raven. Abby looked stunned at this.

"Well that is all fine and dandy but where the hell were you Raven" interrupted Whistler.

"Well I'm sure that you know that elves have their maturation and once they reach their inheritance are sent back in time. I spent 10 years in the past with one of my ancestors learning the ancient ways of combat that the Elvin people used. Surprisingly they were about as advanced as the muggles of this day and age. However they don't like to use magic very much. The only time that I could find that they liked magic was in healing."

"So you're saying that the elves, are a very advanced race, and only use magic for healing?" asked Blade.

"Precisely" was Harry's short and to the point reply.

"Do you think their still around?" asked Abby.

"Oh their still around, I made a stop at Atlantis on the way here." Said Raven nonchalantly.

"Atlantis? You have got to be kidding me that place in only a myth." Chuckled Blade.

"So are Daywalkers" snapped Harry.

"God don't get your panties in a twist." Snapped Blade.

Without realizing what she was saying, Abby commented.

"He doesn't wear underwear" before snapping her hand over her mouth, and blushing a bright red. Before he realized it Whistler had stabbed him in the stomach, and pulled out another gun from god knows were and shot Raven again.

"God you are a sadistic man!" snarled Raven. "Were in the hell are you hiding all of those weapons?"

"I'm not gona tell you that shithead" Whistler snarled as Raven threw his first blow at Whistler. Unfortunately for Raven, it knocked him out cold. He was hoping for at least a small struggle.

"God that was getting annoying." Raven replied.

"How do you keep healing so fast?" asked Blade.

"Well it part of my genetics, vampires, and elves regenerate cells faster than normal beings do, and me being a hybrid between the two makes me have quicker healing time, which is a matter of seconds in most cases." Said Raven.

"Oh" was their stunned reply.

"So have you guys managed to track down Frost?" asked raven.

Blade replied instantly "We finally tracked him down to this city. He has a chain of hidden night clubs set up for vampires to go to and have a blood bath as they like to call it, but he is searching for something or that's what the rumour is."

"We don't know what he's searching for other than its an underground temple somewhere in the desert." Said Abby taking up the slack.

"So virtually we have no clue what he's looking for other than the fact that it's a big hole in the ground?" asked Raven.

"Pretty much." Answered Abby.

"Great, any ideas where to find him at?" asked Raven.

"Yup I got a trap set up for them. You see last night I met Mr. Crispy. Who just happens to be the same guy I set on fire last night at one of the clubs, but that's not the problem. Oh no he wasn't dead when I left him. He woke up last night as I came back to finish the job, I was too late he had already killed one of the doctors, and bitten another. I brought her back with me." Raven raised an eyebrow at this but didn't interrupt him. "Yes she's here, but currently unconscious. In the morning I'll explain what happened to her. Then I'll send her on her happy little way and make her our bait. Then call you when we have a lead on where we can get more information out of the mole."

"Sounds like it'll work, but what happens if she doesn't agree to be bait?" asked Raven.

"Who said she has to know?" asked Abby.

"You are one naughty little witch." Raven said to her. "So is that it? Our master plan?" he asked.

"Nope plan is to go in and blow shit up according to Whistler." Said Abby.

"Well its good to know some things haven't changed." Smirked Raven.

"Blade can we have a moment alone please?" asked Abby. Blade nodded and walked out of the room.

Raven then drifted of into his own thoughts as he watched Blade leave the room. Only to be brought back to the world of the living by Abby.

"So when do you want to make it official Raven?" asked Abby.

"What?" was Raven's intelligent reply.

"Well I thought it was obvious." She smirked.

"What?" Raven asked again completely dumbfounded.

""I am your mate," she said very slowly, as if speaking to a small child. He stood there for a second then replied.

"As soon as we can get this old sack of bones up, and to the alter will do just fine." Said Raven

"Enervate" was Abby's reply. They heard a groan and Whistler started to get up.

"What the hell hit me?" Whistler asked.

"I did say never shoot or stab me again old man." Was Raven's reply.

"You little shit when I get my hands on you…" Whistler was interrupted.

"Sorry to cut your rant off, but we need you to get your ass up and moving towards a car." Snapped Abby.

"What the hell crawled into your pants?" he snapped back "On second thoughts I don't want to know" he said glaring at Raven. "Why do I need to get to a car?"

"Well apparently Abby would like for use to get our marriage finalized tonight." Said Raven sounding anxious.

"What? That's too soon." Whistler grumbled.

"Well for me it might be but Raven doesn't really have a choice, besides if it keeps you from trying to murder him every time you see him then it will be worth it." Abby snapped at him.

"Fine" Whistler grumbled and started limping towards the car.

------

AN, Well their it is I hope yall like it. If you do then leave me a review, if not the leave me a flame. I like both so just R&R pretty please. Till then im out.


	5. Im back

AN/// OK for all of you who have stuck with me I'm great full, I have had a tough year and a half so I am sorry for neglecting the story hopefully this chapter will suffice to all of your long awaited expectations. So without further ado on with this crazy story? Oh and did anyone figure out where Tim the enchanter came from? Brownie points if you did.

----------

"_What the hell hit me?" Whistler asked._

"_I did say never shoot or stab me again old man." Was Raven's reply._

"_You little shit when I get my hands on you…" Whistler was interrupted._

"_Sorry to cut your rant off, but we need you to get your ass up and moving towards a car." Snapped Abby._

"_What the hell crawled into your pants?" he snapped back "On second thoughts I don't want to know" he said glaring at Raven. "Why do I need to get to a car?"_

"_Well apparently Abby would like for use to get our marriage finalized tonight." Said Raven sounding anxious._

"_What? That's too soon." Whistler grumbled._

"_Well for me it might be but Raven doesn't really have a choice, besides if it keeps you from trying to murder him every time you see _him then it will be worth it." Abby snapped at him.

"_Fine" Whistler grumbled and started limping towards the car._

_------ _

The next morning we find our resident slayer sound asleep with a lovely angel on his chest snoring lightly, when whistler runs in to the room. "Wake up blade broughts us a guest last night I think you two should meet here." As Abby roles of Raven's chest whistler shoots him again.

"Damn you old man if you weren't here father I would so string you up to the trees naked and let the crows have you!" said Raven.

"Dad be nice he's your son in law now, no more shooting him! I'm serious, next time I might let him cut something off" said Abby annoyed. Whistler paled a bit.

"Meet me in five minutes down stairs to meet our new guest." And he left.

"Well that went rather well don't you think honey?" asked Abby as Raven just rolled his eyes and said "parents" all the while shaking his head.

-----

Back up 3 hours. Blade was heading to the hospital to finish Mr. Crispy… I mean Quinn. He parked a few blocks away and had just gotten into the room when Quinn decided that he needed a little snack. In a flash blade rushed towards him but it was to late he had already bitten someone. Quinn started to escape when blade caught up to him, but then he jumped out the window, just as the police rounded the corner.

"FREEZE" one of the officers shouted.

"Not in this life time" he tore back to the room and was about to leave when he saw the victim. He had a flashback to his mother and had a gut feeling to help this one. So he grabbed her and made a dash for the roof, officers in hot pursuit. He reached the roof and started to formulate a plan just as the officers reached the roof. "Fuck there goes that idea" he noticed another roof close by and through the Doc onto it. Then jumped himself collected the doc of the roof top as the shots started to land on the roof.

"My shoulder it's dislocated" blade said the doc took it and popped it back into place, as the made their escape. It didn't take to long to get to his car. 15 minutes later they were back out the lair and the doc was out cold.

-------

"Dr Karen Jenson, man you sure can pick them blade." Chuckled whistler.

"Can you do anything for her?"

"Hold her down I'll do what I can but she might still turn" said Whistler as he injected her with a serum. The Doc arched her back but blade held her down. Whistler looked at here id again and noticed that she was a geneticist. "Blade this says she a geneticist, maybe she can come up with a way to help you make a stronger serum?"

"I doubt it and if what raven said last night was true why bother with the serum when I can just use animal blood?"

"I see what you mean, well still maybe she can find something to help. I'm going go wake the newly weds."

"Just don't shoot Raven again I think you'll piss him and Abby again." Said Blade trying not to laugh.

"Shut up ill do what I want its not like ill do anything permanent. Stupid kids nowadays no respect for their elders" Said whistler.

------- Present

Abby and Raven made their way down to meet their new guest. Abby went to get food while Raven went to see blade. What he didn't expect to see was blade sitting staring at the guest with a far away look in his eyes. He silently sat ext to him, then final shook him out of his stupor.

"So you finally found her then?" Raven asked.

"It would appear so" answered Blade.

"Well what do you plan to do about it? Are you going to tell here or are you just going to continue on your lonely path?"

"I don't know. I want to tell her but what if she rejects me?"

"Then your still on your own with only Whistler for company lord knows I'm not gona be here forever and Abby wants to try and go to school like a normal slayer, witch, person. My advice to you is just tell her and get to know her."

"But what if she doesn't want that?"

"Then your stuck here yet again, just don't do the bait thing you like to do. It could rub here the wrong way" Abby walked back into the room with a cup of coffee and a glass of blood for Raven.

"Here you go" said Abby handing the cup to Raven. "So who is the mystery guest?"

"Her name is Karen Jenson, she's a geneticist at the hospital that Quinn was at." Said Blade.

"Are you ok Blade" Abby asked.

"No he isn't, lets leave him to his thoughts." Said Raven as he got up to leave the room, he grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her away.

----- Other room with Whistler

"So Abby when are you gona tell Raven?" asked whistler.

"Tell me what?" raven asked.

"Well I was planning on going to Hogwarts this year to finish my magical education." She said a little sheepishly.

"WHAT! But that in Scottland, couldn't you go somewhere closer?" Raven exclaimed.

"Not really it's a family tradition to graduate from that school, and whistler wont let me finish anywhere else." She said.

"Fine but we have to make arrangement for me to go as well." Raven said matter of faculty.

"Really?" asked whistler "just like, no arguments?"

"Just as long as you stop trying to kill me every five min… oomph" Raven said as Abby tackled him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" said Abby.

"So who's gona tell Blade?" asked Raven. As the other two paled.

"How about you as he likes you the most?" suggested Whistler.

How about you do it whistler since you're his mentor, oh and when is Abby supposed to leave for Hogwarts?" Raven Asked

"Mentor I may be, but on his good side I am not. Oh and in a month or so, plenty of time to say your goodbyes."

Raven grumbled and Abby chuckled a bit "Fine I'll tell him since you to are to scared to, I think I will try the cute and innocent act with him." Said Abby Raven and Whistler snickered "Do you think it will work?"

"Oh the cute part will defiantly work but the innocent part I doubt, he knows you to well" chuckled Raven as Abby pouted.

-----

Ok there is the next chapter. Tell me what you think, and once again I apologize for the long wait. Well happy holidays everyone. Until next time.


	6. Mates

"So who's gona tell Blade

"_So who's gona tell Blade?" asked Raven. As the other two paled._

"_How about you as he likes you the most?" suggested Whistler._

_How about you do it whistler since you're his mentor, oh and when is Abby supposed to leave for Hogwarts?" Raven Asked_

"_Mentor I may be, but on his good side I am not. Oh and in a month or so, plenty of time to say your goodbyes."_

_Raven grumbled and Abby chuckled a bit "Fine I'll tell him since you to are to scared to, I think I will try the cute and innocent act with him." Said Abby Raven and Whistler snickered "Do you think it will work?"_

"_Oh the cute part will defiantly work but the innocent part I doubt, he knows you to well" chuckled Raven as Abby pouted._

Blade was just sitting their watching her thinking to him self. 'What's the worst that can happen? I'm turned down again and I have to spend the rest of my pathetic existence in misery? No I need to just bite the bullet and tell her'

The doctor was finally coming around. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him sitting their staring at her. She didn't move as the memories from last night flooded her mind again. Blade saw this and just observed waiting for her to get over the shock finally she spoke.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask.

"My name is Blade, Dr. Jenson. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My neck is stiff, did last night really happen?" she asked.

"Yes, last night you met Mr crispy at the hospital last night, and before you ask he bit you. Now this may be hard to believe but you are more then likely a vampire now." He give her a moment to digest this information. "Now we did what we could last night to try and stop the change but it may not have worked." He finished as whistler walked in.

"Now you crossed into the middle of the war without knowing it miss, but if you start to feel thirsty no matter how much you've had to drink, or you start to develop a extreme irritation to sunlight, then you may just want to off yourself, and spare us the trouble." Whistler finished while Blade glared at him. "Now lets get a move on miss we have to return you to your everyday life" and left the room. She got up quickly and followed whistler Blade not far behind.

"Get in" said Blade and motioned for the car. Raven just walked into the room.

"Tell her Blade you wont regret it." Said Raven. Blade ignored him and got into the car and took off.

"What did that kid mean back their?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it" 'Damn Raven I was just gona let her go'

"Obviously he thought I should know something." She stated.

"Don't worry about it" Blade snapped. A silence fell on the car for the rest of the trip. Fifteen minutes later they were at their destination.

"Remember their everywhere." Said Blade as he sped off.

Karen just shook her head and walked into her apartment lobby and got into the elevator. The door was about shut when two people managed to get in. She noticed the tattoo's on the back of their necks, and became suspicious. She got out at her floor and was followed by the two. She walked quicker and quicker while reaching into her pocket feeling for the garlic spray. When she heard a buzzer she whirled around only to see a door close. She let out a sigh of relief and walked to her room. She walked into the kitchen area when she heard a sound and hurried into the living room and saw a cop.

"no reason to be afraid miss" he said.

"where the hell did you come from?" she asked

"The front door" and made a gesture to it but she tried to run to the other room. The cop went with her. She sprayed the garlic spray into his eyes.

"God damn that stings what the hell was that shit?" he yelled.

"Garlic, they said it would work on vampires" she said.

"Who said I was a vampire" he asked. 

Blade was right behind him and said "No one" and then proceeded to beat the hell out of him. Five minutes later. Karen realized what just happened.

"You used me as bate!" she screamed at Blade.

"Get over it" he said harshly. She was taken aback. 

Outside Blade was trying to get information out of the cop when he reached for the gun and Karen got in the way. As the cop managed to slip out of Blades grasp and took of into the crowd. Blade grabbed Karen and snarled. "You better wake up, you're in the real world now they won't hesitate to kill you or me, so you better learn to pull the trigger!"

Frost's lair

"So have we found out where their at yet?" asked Frost.

"Yes we managed to get a tracker on blades vehicle before he escaped from the hospital last night.

"Well then call the guards up, cause we gona go have a little fun." Said Frost with a smirk. "now how many people are gona be their?"

"Just the old timer and Blade when ever he gets back." Said Quinn

Back at the train yard.

Whistler, Abby, and Raven were all tryin to figure out where Frost was hiding. When they heard a sound.

"Quick someone here" said Raven as he faded into the background Whistler and Abby quickly grabbed their guns and started to make their way to the other car when a vampire jumped out from the racks but was blown away but a shot from whistler shotgun. Fifteens minutes later Frost was in front of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have her. A cripple and his daughter. Oh im gona enjoy killing you." Said Frost but as he made his first step towards them he felt something cold against his neck. 

"One more step and your toast" snarled Raven. Frost was shocked.

"Hhhow dddid you?" stuttered frost. 'Where the hell is everyone else' he thought to himself.

"Don't worry about your friends, the indisposed of… permanently" Raven stated. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought it was obvious, I came to kill Blades mentor, but my have things gone a rye" Frost stated dryly. 

"Whistler can you hold this knife im gona see what this fucker has been up to" asked Raven as Whistler started to walk around to him.

"Sure" said Whistler as he took a hold of the blade. Raven walked around and put both hand on the side of Frost's head and said.

"Ligillimins" Images started to flash before his eyes five minutes later Raven snapped out of the trance. HE punched Frost in the head knocking him out cold. "Abby go get the silver hand cuffs I don't want him escaping. Whistler go get as many explosives and bombs as you can, we have to make a temple go boom." The two went of to get what they needed, and came back quickly. Soon Frost was cuffed and tied to a chair.

"Raven what the point of keeping him around?" asked Abby.

"He's the one who killed Blades mother. Now I think Blade has first dibs." Said Raven.

Five hours later

Blade was pissed the guy never returned. "Lets go back to lair" Karen smirked but resisted temptation to say 'told you so'. 

Fifteen minutes later they were back at the lair Blade stalked into the main room, only to see frost tied down to the chair with Raven & Whistler casually watching him.

"Found this roaming around the place. Figured you would want to deal with this one personally." Said Raven.

"Why would I want to do that?" Blade asked.

"Well seeing as this is the one who bit your mother thus creating you I figured you had a grudge." Before the sentence was finished Frost's head was flying through the air descent-grating. "Well that went quicker then I thought."

"Thanks for waiting for me to get back to finish him. Who was he?" asked Blade 

"Oh that's the guy we have been after for a little bit, he goes by the name of Deacon Frost. So where almost done here. WE have to go destroy a vampire temple. Are you up for it?" asked Raven.

"Why do we have to blow up a temple" asked Blade.

"Oh just to stop the Blood God from returning. No big reason really." Said Raven nonchalantly.

"Hmm… that might be a good idea. Could save us trouble later on. So where is this so called temple?" asked Blade.

"Hmm I think the location was Nevada. About 30 miles out of Vegas. Fealing up for a trip out west?" asked Raven.

------ Other room

"Soooo Karen did Blade do the bate thing again cause if he did I'm so gona kill him?" asked Abby. 

"Who are you and yes he did." Karen asked.

"Oh right forgot about that. I'm Abby, and sorry about Blade he can be a dumbass some days." Said Abby.

"Its alright, but I need to go back to the hospital soon." Said Karen. 

"Why do you need to go back their?" asked Abby.

"I need to borrow some lab equipment so I can try and look for a cure for myself." Said Karen.

"Well I think we might have a problem with that. You see where not gona be here that long." Said Abby.

"What?"

"Ya where gona be going out west for a few days then where heading for Britain for a little bit your welcome to come with us if you want." Said Abby.

"But what about me being a vampire? Wont that be a problem?" asked Karen. 

"No why would it? I mean Blade should be able to help you their." Said Abby.

"What do you mean?" asked Karen

"You mean he didn't tell you?" asked Abby.

"Tell me what?" asked Karen. Instead of answering Abby got up and ran into the other room Karen following closely behind her.

"Blade you tell her now or else I will!" screamed Abby.

"FINE! If its not you hounding me then its Raven. Karen can I have a word with you in private?" asked Blade. 

"Sure" said Karen as she followed Blade out of the room. "Now what is it you have to tell me?"

"Well you see the thing is you're my mate." said Blade.

AN ok sorry for the delay I'm kinda going through a tough time at college and struggling with finding time to write. Well let me know what you think. Please leave a Review.


	7. Spankin new chapter!

_AN Ok all sorry for the long wait. Things seem to be going better for me at the moment so hopefully I can right more. Enjoy oh and R&R por favor!_

"_Blade you tell her now or else I will!" screamed Abby._

"_FINE! If its not you hounding me then its Raven. Karen can I have a word with you in private?" asked Blade._

"_Sure" said Karen as she followed Blade out of the room. "Now what is it you have to tell me?"_

"_Well you see the thing is you're my mate." said Blade._

-------

The room was dead silent. 'There it is' thought blade 'now she knows. I wonder what she's thinking.'

'What the hell?' Thought Karen. "What do you mean mate, and don't spare any details on my account."

"Do you want the brief or long explanation?" asked Blade.

"Brief and if isn't to my liking then ill go for the longer one" stated Karen.

"Well in a nutshell I am bound to you for the rest of my life. Basically married without all the legal mumbo jumbo. It also has some other things that go with it." Said Blade.

"Married? What the hell do you mean married? And what's the other stuff you mentioned, matter of fact how in the hell did this even happen?" asked Karen who eye was starting to twitch.

"Well were not married technically. Basically all living things have scents to them. When you became a vampire your scent changed, to the one my body has been looking for. This happened because im a hybrid. I am vampire like but not necessarily a vampire. As to the things that come with it, being my mate means you can feed from me and have children with me. Vampires can only have children with their mates." Said blade.

"So let me get this crazy idea straight. You noise picked up my smell and figured me to be worthy of being your mate?" she asked sarcastically.

"Basically yes" said Blade.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" asked Karen.

"There is always a choice" said Blade with no emotion showing the dread that he was feeling.

"Very well I will see where this goes for the moem ugh" she said as before she finished talking Blade had her in a tight Bear hug.

"You wont regret this" he whispered into her ear.

BEEP

"Sorry for the interruption you lovebirds. We just wanted to jump in and say congrats" as the two of them in the room jumped apart.

"Damn you Raven!" said Blade.

"Shut it Blade you had enough time to feal her up proper didn't he Karen?" asked Raven.

"Hugh" asked Karen.

"Give me that damn mic" grunted whistler. "Now stop screwing around in there you two we got work to do."

"Work?" asked Karen. "What does he mean work"

"We got to go blow up a vampire temple somewhere out west." Said Blade

Meanwhile back in the surveillance room.

"Its about damn time he found someone." Grumbled whistler.

"YA maybe he wont be such an ass now." Said Abby.

"Oh come on he is still gona be the same sarcastic snarky bastard that he always was, just every now and then he will smile. I mean he has to get laid sometime." Said Raven

"That's right. Never in the history of man has their been a more dire person in the need of a blow job!" said Abby conspiratorially. Whistler looked from one teenager to another and shook his head.

"Oh Raven I almost forgot" said Whistler BANG as he shot Raven for the umpteenth time.

"GOD DAMN old man! Your lucky your daughter wont let me hurt you or else you'd be hanging upside down by your balls!" shouted Raven as his wounds healed up.

"Dad you have to stop shooting y husband or else I'm gona let him carry out one of his threats." Warned Abby.

----------

Meanwhile back in England

"Albus I'm afraid I'm gona have to call of the search for Potter." Said Fudge.

"But Corneleus we ned him to fight Voldemort!" said Albus. Who then looked up as an owl flew into his office with two letters tied to its leg. 'That's odd' the aged headmaster thought. He quickly took the letters from the owls leg, and promptly passed out. Fudge grabbed the letters and read them curious as to what the may contain.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore. _

_I know that you and England have been searching for me these past few years. I am now pleased to say that I am ready to be found. I would like to enroll at Hogwarts as a student. I however do need special arrangements to be provided for me._

_These special arrangements are quite simple. I need separate room from the rest of my years mates, and I also will have the ability to leave the castle at any time of my choosing as their will be things I need to deal with from time to time._

_Best regards;_

_Lord Harold Potter_

The other letter was from random person he had never heard of before. No one of consequence really. Anyways it looks like my job here is done thought fudge as he left Hogwarts.

------

Back in New York

"Ok so how do we want to do this quick and easy? Or fun and complex?" asked Raven.

"How about quick and easy" said Abby. "I don't like being out west to much remember?"

"That's right" said Raven "Ok how does strapping 1300 lbs of C4 to the walls and blowing it all to hel sound to everyone?"

"Sounds good to me" said Blade.

--------- Fast forward 1 week--------

"Damn I can watch this explosion all day" said Raven.

"You nearly have" said Abby coming out from another room.

"I know but its so much fun. So when are you gona tell Blade?" asked Raven.

"Tell me what?" asked Blade.

"Um where going to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks" squeaked Abby as she hid behind Raven.

"Ok" said Blade as he left the room. Raven and Abby looked at each other and said at the same time.

"That was odd"

"He musta just got laid" said Raven, smirk on his face.

"Or he is repressing his emotions again." Said Abby.

"Well either way its of no consequence now. He knows and we know so together we know that he knows that we know that he now knows. Did you get that Abby?" asked Raven.

"Oddly yes but why the confusing speech?" asked Abby.

"Don't really know… or I could have watched mystery men one to many times?" said Raven.

"Probably the latter." Said Abby.

---------

Other room at HQ

So when where you gona tell me that, they where goin to Hogwarts this year old man?" asked Blade.

"Well I was gona let them tell you, but if the hadn't then i was gona tell you on our flight over to Britain." Said Whistler.

"Why are we going to Britain?" asked Karen.

"Seems their ministry is having some problems with vampires, and they need some assistance." Said whistler.

"So when do we leave?" asked Karen.

"On the 24th of august. That give us a little time to sit back and relax." Said whistler.

_AN ok here is the next chapter. Let me know what yall think ill try and get the next one up ASAP but more reviews and feedback will help motivate me quicker ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

AN Ok this is where the party gets interesting. We are back in Britain for this chapter. So warning Weasleys, Dumbledore, and other Misc characters shall be arriving in the chapter. Ye be warned matey!

Ok and now on with the show

-------

August 24 airport in London

"Why couldn't we just apparate whistler?" complained Abby.

"Because were trying to get into the country undetected." Said whistler.

"And the huge supply of weapons stashed in our luggage is the perfect way to go about that?" asked a sarcastic Raven.

"Well no it isn't perfect Raven. Its practical." Said Karen. The rest of the group eyed her as if she were mad.

"Practical" asked Blade.

"Yes" was all she said while nodding her head.

"Any why pray tell is this practical?" asked Abby.

"I don't really know just wanted to join the discussion." Shrugged Karen.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you." Said Abby as Raven, and Blade snorted.

"Really why?" asked Karen.

"Well I think your spending to much time around those three" she said indicating Blade Raven and Whistler. "I mean there not exactly the most stable bunch are they?"

"No I suppose not, but alas what am I to do? Go jump of a bridge like dear Raven here the other night when he got drunk? No I think ill stay sane thank you." said Karen.

"You sane" snorted Blade. "That is like saying I'm a homicidal maniac with a passion for planting a garden, and knitting on the weekends with my bridge club."

"Anyways Blade you free time is none of my concern. Although knitting? Is that true Karen?" asked a incredulous Raven.

"Unfortunately its true" said Whistler who was looking around. "Good cost is clear."

"Of course its clear Whistler. We look like a bunch of thugs in this air port." Said Raven as whistler made a strange motion. "What in the hell are you doin…" BANG "God damn you old some of a bitch. How many time are you gona shoot me?" snarled Raven.

"I think I'll continue until I feal better. But every time I shoot you I feel a little bit happier. So no harm done, cheers." Said whistler smiling.

"Raven from now on you can attack him when he shoots you." Said an annoyed Abby.

"Oh shit" said Whistler who just turned an interesting shade of pasty white.

--------

Headmasters office at Hogwarts.

A silver instrument started to chirp and emit sparks. Albus got up from his desk and hurried over to the instrument right as it exploded in his face.

"Damn almost had that brats location. Well at least I know Mr. Potter is back in the country now. Time to start my scheming." Thought Dumbledore. He then walked over to his phoenix and tied a note to his leg. "Let the order know theirs a mandatory meeting tonight at 8. Soon, soon I will have my hand on the Potter fortune, and will have enough gold to support my little war."

Fawkes chirped and left the office in a flash of flames.

At Order Head Quarters 7:59

Albus Dumbledore walked into the kitchen at number twelve Grimald place. HE looked around, good everyone is here already. "It has come to my attention that today Harry Potter is back on English soil. Now did anyone see any unusual people at the ministry department for international travel today?" Several people perked up hearing that Harry was back, this included the mutt and wolf sitting at the back of the room.

"I heard they had a rather nasty old hag appear today. I think I might have caught a glance at the incident when I arrived at work this morning since right across from my department." Said Arthur Weasley. (AN in this story his office is right across the hall)

"Very well. I want everyone to keep an eye out for him. If you see him I must speak with him immediately. So use whatever force is necessary to bring him to me." Their was instant outrage as Dumbledore finished talking.

"Use force? I mean why not just ask him nicely Albus surely he's no common criminal set on world domination." Said Sirius above everyone else bickering.

"Well that may be true, he isn't safe out their on his own. Now please what out for him." Said Albus again. "Meeting is adjourned.

-----------

Diagon Alley.

The group had just walked into the Alley like nothing was amiss but the group new they were being followed as the left the leaky cauldron. "lets get to Gringotts quickly." Said Raven as the group sped up. The group followed Raven as he knew where they where going. AS they entered the lobby Raven went to the left ignoring all of the tellers. Raven yelled in Golbledygook(spelling?) at the guard who was standing in the way of him.

"Move if you want your head on you shoulders" the goblin didn't comply and was soon beheaded with Raven walking briskly up the corridor. The group was jogging trying to keep up. Stopping after a series of lefts and rights in front of a door that read Potter accounts. The group could hear the goblin security marching towards them. Raven looked back and smiled "Ready for some fun" as he opened and walked through the door. The goblin looked up startled.

"Who are you to come barging into my office!" snarled the goblin, but said goblin was soon pinned to the wall by Raven's blade.

"What is you name, before I behead you!" snarled Raven.

"little hammer" said the goblin.

"All right little hammer this is what your going to do. You are goin to take me to the head goblin now or else your not going to leave this office alive. Understand?" asked Raven. As he released the goblin who immediately scrambled for the door. "You four stay here." As he walked from the room. He followed the goblin before him at a leisurely pace as if he was not concerned about the guards that where trying to get him at that moment. "Little Hammer I grow tired of your staling now move in the right direction or you will lose you head" snarled Raven. Five minutes later he was outside the managers office. Little Hammer was panting outside the door. Raven walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Please sir I have done what you have requested now let me be." Said the small goblin. Raven response was to throw him through the door.

"How dare you" snarled the goblin from behind the desk. "Who are you before I cut of you heard myself!" snarled the goblin.

"I am Harold James Evans-Potter. Lord of the house Evans, And Baron of the most ancient and noble house of Potter." Said Raven. "I dare because this little piece has not been following the laws of my family accounts, and is in direct violation of my contract with Gringotts that I set up over 5 thousand years ago." The goblin behind the desk paled as he heard this.

"How has he wronged you so" questioned the goblin.

"Simple he has been allowing illegal transactions to occur for the last few years. Now im sure you know why the accounts are special I presume." Said Raven.

"Yes they accounts need a special key that only the family members posses." Said the goblin. "But how does this affect you?"

"Well you see this is the first time I have been in the bank during this timeline, yet there have been several account withdrawals in the last 15 years." Said Raven.

"How do you know this?" asked the goblin.

"Simple I helped build this bank. I put charms on my very own accounts, that will alert me to what has happened to them. Now look at the Potter contract with the bank. In it you will find that if my accounts where mismanaged then I would gain a 51% ownership of the Bank. But first check you copy of the contract the look over my accounts yourself." Said Raven remaining calm and collected. 15 minutes later a furious Goblin was looking back at Raven from behind the desk.

"I have failed you my lord. How can I be of service." Asked the goblin.

"Simple there is a war coming I want the goblin nation on my side. I am willing to over look this breach of contract in order for you be my ally during this conflict." Said Raven.

"I must talk to the elder council my lord." Said the goblin.

"Very well, other than that I need to visit my vault, and I want his head on a pike before the day is out." said Raven.

"It will be done my lord." Said the goblin bowing to him. "If you go back to the lobby a goblin will take you down to your vault."

AN ok I think that's where I'm gona leave it for no. I hope you all liked it please R & R it makes my day. Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_AN ok so here is a short lil chapter just so everyone knows I'm not abandoning the story, I've just had a rough couple of months but things are finally starting to look up. I will try and get more up soon thanks for being patient._

Grimald Place------

"Padfoot I don't like how Dumbledore is handling our godson. Not one bit," said Moony.

"I know moony but what else can we do at the moment its not as if were in contact with him, I think the best thing we could do for him or ourselves is to stay low and gather Intel in the mean time. I mean he's James boy he cant be that bad" stated Padfoot.

"I think that idea is crazy enough it just might work especially with our masterminds behind it, however I think we should get to know our cub before we give him any info," said Mooney.

------- London------

Their trip was almost over in Diagon alley when a stranger with bubblegum pink hair tripped into Raven.

"Sorry bout that" said Tonks she looked into the strangers face and gasped. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"No, why do you ask?" said Raven lying smoothly as the rest of his group got into defensive positions unnoticed by the young auror.

"Its just that you look a lot like the description I have for him, and you bare a uncanny resemblance to James Potter, with Lily's eyes." Stated Tonks.

"Well I'm sorry to inconvenience you but I really must be goin… " he was caught of guard as she grabbed him, and he felt the tell tale sign of a port key.

------- Hogwarts Headmasters office------

A trinket started to whirl on the headmaster desk. " So you've finally been caught Mr. Potter. I shal see you shortly.

------Grimald Place----

Raven landed and rolled, before he stoop up the three people in the room were all stunned and tied up. He looked the over and recognized Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, from photos he had seen of his godparents. He quickly enervated them but didn't unbind them. "Hello Mr. and Mr. Black how are you this afternoon?" Raven asked as he conjured a chair for himself.

"I'd say a bit better if I wasn't bound in rope, what do you think Mooney?" asked Padfoot.

"I quite agree. I'm assuming you must be Harry then?" at Ravens nod Remus continued. "Well then let me start of by saying I'm glad to see you. It's been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?" he asked completely ignoring the fact that he was tied up.

"Oh I've been doin pretty good for myself." Said Raven nonchalantly "just killing vampires and death eaters every now and then. It depends on my mood for that day." Sirius and Remus blanched a bit at that."

"Really?" asked Padfoot.

"Yup it turns out your 'Godson' is a very influential Vampire slayer that goes by the name of Raven." Remus let out a slight gasp at this. "And I expect you two to keep this to yourselves at least till I rile the old codger up a bit first." Said Raven.

"Consider it done" said Padfoot "I've been waiting a while to see somebody mess with the headmaster." They were shortly interrupted by Moody and Dumbledore port keying into the room.

"ah Harry just the young man I was wanting to talk to" said Dumbledore.

_AN ok reviews please I truly am sorry for yet another delay but life has been hell for the last few months, but I promise to try and write more, even tho this is kinda filler chapter._


	10. Chapter 10 First encounter

AN/// Ok all sorry about the delays, been a tough year and a half on me. Last January my closest uncle died, then my daughter was born in august, and my wife went psychotic, and now I am going through a divorce… I know that those are excuses but please forgive and my delay in writing anything as of late. Ok so now on with the show.

_Raven landed and rolled, before he stoop up the three people in the room were all stunned and tied up. He looked the over and recognized Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, from photos he had seen of his godparents. He quickly enervated them but didn't unbind them. "Hello Mr. and Mr. Black how are you this afternoon?" Raven asked as he conjured a chair for himself._

"_I'd say a bit better if I wasn't bound in rope, what do you think Mooney?" asked Padfoot._

"_I quite agree. I'm assuming you must be Harry then?" at Ravens nod Remus continued. "Well then let me start of by saying I'm glad to see you. It's been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?" he asked completely ignoring the fact that he was tied up._

"_Oh I've been doin pretty good for myself." Said Raven nonchalantly "just killing vampires and death eaters every now and then. It depends on my mood for that day." Sirius and Remus blanched a bit at that."_

"_Really?" asked Padfoot._

"_Yup it turns out your 'Godson' is a very influential Vampire slayer that goes by the name of Raven." Remus let out a slight gasp at this. "And I expect you two to keep this to yourselves at least till I rile the old codger up a bit first." Said Raven._

"_Consider it done" said Padfoot "I've been waiting a while to see somebody mess with the headmaster." They were shortly interrupted by Moody and Dumbledore port keying into the room._

"_ah Harry just the young man I was wanting to talk to" said Dumbledore._

* * *

Grimald place;

As Albus Dumbledore port keyed into the room he took stock of the young man standing in front of him. 'This was not good' he thought to himself as he looked upon the young man who appeared to be to old to be Harry Potter. This young man stood tall, and proud. His body language screamed hunter. No this was not what he was expecting. This is not what he wanted Harry Potter to be. He needed him weak, and abused so that he would look up to the headmaster. No this was not good at all.

As Mad Eye Moody port keyed into the room he saw the tall figure in front of him and was immediately on alert. He had seen him once before. If this was Harry Potter then their was hope for the world, but doom for the leader of the light.

"Ah Harry just the young man I was wanting to talk to. The is much we need to discuss" said Dumbledore.

"Ah if it isn't the old man himself" said Harry.

"Where have you been Harry?" asked the Dumbledore.

"Oh you know I've been here and there, it really changes all the time. I could give you a list but where's the fun in that." Said Raven with a smirk.

"I must know Harry it is important for the greater good!"

" Well then I guess the greater good will suffer then, as it is my secret to keep, and not yours to know." Said Raven smirking. Dumbledore was quickly getting agitated with this young man. Why couldn't he see that all he wanted was what was best for society.

"Harry I must insist you tell me or I will force you to tell me" said Dumbledore.

"Albus that not a wise idea. This young man is not someone to mess with." Stated Mad Eye.

"Yes listen to your friend old man. You don't want to get hurt after all" said Raven. Dumbledore quickly drew his wand but before he could aim it there was a knife at his throat, and Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Listen old man, I don't care about your little problems. All I want to do is go to school do my time there and then leave that is all. I want no part in your war, and trust me if you try and make me fight you will not like the consequences" he whispered, and with that Raven disappeared from the house.

-------- Hotel in London---------

"so when do you think he will get back Blade" asked Abby.

"That little bastard will probably show up five minutes after we get everything settled and comfortable" said Whistler. "beside I need to shoot him again. It a great way for me to relieve some of this stress."

"Remember what Abby said whistler, Raven is free to fight back now" said blade as he saw Raven silently appear into the room.

" I don't care what she said, I can still kick his ass. I may be o…" whistler stopped speaking as a knife was pressed to his throat.

"Really whistler how do honestly feel about me" Raven purred into his ear, as he removed the blade.

"You little shit! You almost gave me a heart attack, and you" he said pointing to Blade. "saw him coming and didn't let me know. Good lord I've been betrayed by the damn hybrid that I help trained. What is this world coming to."

------- Burrow-------

"What do you think professor Dumbledore want with us?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know but I have the feeling that we will find out shortly as he is walking down the drive" Said Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. His plans where falling apart around him. He only hoped that this one would work or their would be terrible blow to the "light". Ah Hermione, Ron and Ginny just the people I wanted to see. This year I we are going to have a couple of new student in your year. I want you to befriend them and make sure they stay on the side of the light, I will also need you to report to me any odd behaviors that they might be involved with."

"Who are these students professor?" asked Hermione.

"They are Harry Potter, and Abigail Whistler." Said the headmaster with a twinkle in his eye. "Be very careful around Mr. Potter he appears to be a very dangerous individual. But alas I need to get going I have a meeting with the wizingamot in 30 minutes good day."

"Well that was odd" said Ginny.

"ya it was, why do you think Dumbledore has such interest in these two?" asked Ron.

"Suppose we will find out in a few days when we are on the train back to Hogwarts." Said Hermione.

------

AN ok so there is this brief lil chapter. Next chapter includes Goblins, and the appearance of Hogwarts. Till then good day and happy holidays.


	11. Chapter 11

AN Ok so here is the next exciting chapter in this unconventional story enjoy, oh and please review it makes me feel better.

"_Well that was odd" said Ginny._

"_ya it was, why do you think Dumbledore has such interest in these two?" asked Ron._

"_Suppose we will find out in a few days when we are on the train back to Hogwarts." Said Hermione._

------------ Hotel--------- Next day---------

"So what are we gona do today oh fearless leader?" Asked Abby.

"I believe that we need to go and catch a train today. Otherwise I don't think we will be going to school. As such I know a pretty witch who would be upset with me if I were to allow that to happen." Said Raven.

Well then let's get a move on it" said Abby as she waved her hand and all of their stuff was packed. "well would you like to go and collect our "body guards"?

"Bodyguards?" he asked.

"Ya you know the tall dark silent one, the really smart one, and the old geezer who likes to shoot you." Said Abby.

"The last one doesn't count" Raven pouted. "Body guards are supposed to protect not kill their clients, and in case you forgot he has taken to putting a couple of rounds in me every time he sees me. So that kind of disqualifies him from being a body guard"

"That's just a show of affection" said Abby as Raven arches an eyebrow.

"He loves me like that rash he can't reach right" said Raven.

"Ya and now go get them we need to get a move on."

Raven walked over to the other room to collect the "Three Amigos", and surprisingly was shot again by Whistler.

"God damn old man do that again and I am gona remove that trigger finger of your permanently!' snarled Raven.

"Fuck you" snarled Whistler.

"No thanks, your not my type although your daughter on the other hand (whistles). Now there is a good time.

"Why you little piss ant" Snarled Whistler as he lunged for Raven but blade grabbed him and held him back.

"Must you two always fight?" asked Blade.

"No but when he decides to shoot me I feel a little bit testy." Said Raven. Blade nodded his head at this.

"Whistler you really need to stop shooting Raven. I know you like it and all but before long he will actually retaliate, and I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you. Now Raven what did you need?" Blade asked.

"My queen thinks we need our "Body Guards" today as we leave for Hogwarts." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh road trip?" asked Karen hopefully.

"Actually it's a trip to the train station." Said Abby walking into the room.

"Damn and here I was thinking I might actually get to see part of the countryside. Oh woe is me." Said Karen dramatically.

___________Grimald after Harry left___________

Dumbledore surveyed the room, Alastor, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were all present. "Tonks untie them, and Alastor call an emergency meeting, for one hour." Alastor nodded and moved to the fire place to start making the calls, while Tonks freed the two captured marauders.

"Alastor what do you know about our young friend Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'll tell you when everyone is here Albus, you know I don't like to repeat myself." Said Alastor. An hour later the whole order was in the kitchen at grimald place.

"Albus what was so important that you had to have an order meeting?" asked McGonagall.

"Well today Mr. Potter was found and brought to HQ by Nymphadora here. Once he was here he seemed most resistant to staying here." Said Albus.

"Resistant? He damn near killed you Albus!' Said Alastor.

"What do you mean Alastor" he asked.

"That young man who was brought here earlier today goes by the name Raven. He works with Blade the vampire hunter. That young man is more then capable of killing you as you saw earlier when you tried to attack him." Said Alastor.

"How do you know him Mad Eye?" asked tonks.

"Well he saved my ass in a bit of a jam a year ago. Killed 40 vampires, and then saved my hide. Oh that lad a life debt I do. Oh and just as a warning to the rest of you. DO NOT PISS HIM OFF. He will hurt, maim, or even kill you depending on what you might do." Said Alastor.

_______ VOLDIE'S Lair__________ after order meeting

Voldemort sat on his thrown as Snape rushed towards him. He stopped five feet away and bowed.

"What news do you have for me Severus?"

"I have both good and bad news for you milord."

"Speak quickly Severus for I have a very short temper today."

"Milord the Potter brat has been found, however he appears to have some skill. He also goes by the name Raven. He works with Blade the Vampire hunter."

"Thank you for the information Severus now be gone." Snape was out of the room before the dark lord had a chance to change his mind and curse him.

"Malfoy send a messenger to the vampires to set up a meeting, and do not repeat anything you have heard in this room today understood?"

"Yes milord"

--------- Hogwarts Express----------

The group arrived an hour before the Express was to set of for its annual journey to Hogsmeade station.

"All right you three don't have to much fun without us" said Abby.

"And no big missions without me Blade" said Raven.

"No problem Raven." Spoke Blade.

Whistler snapped "Watch my lil girl Raven or else…"

"You'll shoot me again?" asked Raven annoyed.

"You to just go to class and do your homework, oh and try and not piss to many people of. " said Karen.

Raven and Abby in unison "Yes mom, of course mom." Then they turned and got on the train. They quickly found a empty compartment. Raven warded it for their privacy.

Raven wiggled his eyebrows as he started to speak. "You know Abby that you look quite ravishing in that outfit dear?"

"Really Mr. Potter? What do you plan to do about it now that I'm all alone with you?" she asked smirking.  
"If only you knew" said Raven as he hungrily devoured her mouth.

Two and half hours later Raven and Abby had finished their, um, extra curricular activities. Raven waved his hand so that other people may enter the compartment. (Don't ask me why I really don't know. I'm just going with this until someone tells me I'm wrong anyway back to the story!) About 15 minutes later two Red heads, and a brunette asked opened the door.

"Do you mind if we join you? Every else is full." asked Hermione as she and her companions started into the compartment and tried to put their luggage away.

"Yes we do mind" said Abby who was sitting down on Ravens lap.

"If everywhere else is full then where have you been for the last hour and a half?" asked Raven nonchalantly.

"Well we have been moving from compartment to compartment looking for one to be semi open" said Ron.

"I find that hard to believe. It doesn't take and hour and a half to knock on each compartment door then suddenly find one that is empty. I know from Hogwarts a history that a empty compartment will "magic" a compartment if you really want one for yourselfs." Said Raven The third compartment just continued to stare at Raven and Abby.

"And who are you?" asked Abby.

"I'm Ginny, Ron's little sister." She said testily.

"And what's your problem Ginny?" asked Abby.

"My problem is that your all over my man" snarled Ginny.

"and who is your Man?" asked a skeptical Abby.

"Your sitting on his lap you slag!" Ginny snapped.

"Raven put up the…" said Abby but before she could finish her sentence she felt the wards go up and could see the three kids go flying into the hall.

"Relax baby we should be there soon" said Raven.

------------

Ok there was the next chapter let me know what you think.


End file.
